wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Field Guard
.png | cretype = | rank = 2 | heal = 395 | crecla = Undead | school = Storm | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Olde Town | location2 = Haunted Cave | subloc1 = Sapphyra's Tower | subloc2 = Stormdrain Tower | subloc3 = | descrip = The Field Guard is a monster that looks like the The Harvest Lord. It resembles a scarecrow with a Jack-o-Lantern head tied to a post, and when its 2 pip Physical Attack is played, there is a raven caw sound. It is also worth mentioning that it is a hard enemy to fight alone, unless you're a Theurgist or have one on your team. It is also difficult if you use myth, but only if it uses a Myth Shield, which thay tend to do often. Packing Storm Resistances and Myth Attack Boosting equipment, and a Volcanic Shield or two will make it less painful to you and/or your party. | spell1 = Myth Shield | spell2 = Rain Beetle | spell3 = Thunder Snake | spell4 = Lightning Bats | spell5 = Lightning Elf | spell6 = Storm Shark | spell7 = Imp | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 5-8 | hat1 = Blightshroud | hat2 = Carbonshroud | hat3 = Embershroud | hat4 = Hood of Storms | hat5 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat6 = Antique Helm | hat7 = Hardened Cap | hat8 = Charged Cover | hat9 = Venomous Cowl | hat10 = Cloudburst Helm | hat11 = Vrixx's Verdant Cowl | robe1 = Chillcloak | robe2 = Robe of Savvy | robe3 = Roughspun Robe | robe4 = Sapphyra's Vestment | robe5 = Senior Novice's Robe | robe6 = Stormcaller's Robe | robe7 = Stormforged Mantle | robe8 = Trollskin Cloak | robe9 = Vestment of Tremors | robe10 = Scholarly Robes | robe11 = Canvas Cloak | robe12 = Hallowed Robes | robe13 = Charged Coat | robe14 = Fireguard Robe | robe15 = Frostwolf Cloak | boots1 = Hardened Boots | boots2 = Shoes of the Troll King | boots3 = Symmetrical Shoes | boots4 = Antique Footguards | boots5 = Windrunners | boots6 = Boots of Embers | boots7 = Cloudburst Wraps | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Antiquated Wand | wand2 = Branded Wand | wand3 = Symmetrical Wand | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Branded Dagger | athame2 = Fairy's Athame | athame3 = Honed Athame | athame4 = Sturdy Blade | athame5 = Fine Dagger | athame6 = Dagger of Repose | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Antique Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Sundae | house2 = Prop Mountains 2 | house3 = Honey Sickle | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Dark Sprite | trecar3 = Imp | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone (Reagent) | reag2 = Leather Straps | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack2 = Cheese Broccoli | snack3 = Blonde Strawberry | snack4 = Sugar Donut | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Cloak of Fear | quest2 = Our Daily Dread | quest3 = The Dark of Nightshade | quest4 = What the Hay }}